The Red-tailed Warrior
by Stuffed Watermelon
Summary: Runningblaze was consumed by guilt. He had no idea she had just given birth. The mother fox was dead along with her two biggest cubs. Now only the smallest survives. The fox cub never knew who he is, and why is he different from the rest. He met his father, and knew who got his mother killed, and gave him this terrible life. Now he knows why only Runningblaze was nice to him.
1. Mother Fox

The wind ruffled Runningblaze's pelt, making them sticking out of place like a thistle bush. Runningblaze yawned, revealing his sharp, small teeth and a bright red tongue. Suddenly, a stench hit his nose, and his eyes widened in shock. The deputy sniffed the night air once more, and it was no doubt that there was danger nearby. He got up immediately and looked around like a night owl, carefully watching it's surroundings. The waves of after-night twined gently around the slow swirls before-dawn, Runningblaze was supposed to be enjoying the fresh air, but his heart beat faster and harder as he got sight of the pair of amber eyes in the bushes. Runningblaze instinctively unsheathed his claws, creeping forward soundlessly.

"Yeek!" A shriek cut through the morning stillness, making Runningblaze's neck fur rise slowly. His pelt brushed against the tree barks, making a hissing noise, and the bush ahead stirred violently. A red head popped up, its amber eyes boring into Runningblaze. Runningblaze growled as the creature stood up immediately, snarling at him. It swished its bright red bushy tail, seemingly threatening and challenging the deputy to make the first move. The tom took a few steps backwards, his breathing deep. He flexed his claws in and out, and arched his back, trying to muster up enough courage to fight the beast before him.

Without warning, the aggressive fox charged forward, flinging itself onto its enemy, shredding the grass underneath. Runningblaze didn't have time to think, and he leapt into battle immediately, his courage suddenly won the fear in his heart. The fox snarled, biting down hard into Runningblaze's neck, and Runningblaze let out a terrified yowl, but not loud enough to alert his clan mates who were sleeping soundly in the camp. Runningblaze tore himself from the fox, his blood oozing out from his neck. He ducked underneath the fox and got ready to rip part the fox's soft belly. Runningblaze failed to detect the milk scent that hung onto the fox, and he wasn't quick enough control his claws, and they went piercing into the fox's belly, hooking large amount of blood out. The red liquid seeped into the soft earth, dampening the small, green grass. The fox let out a final yowl before staggering forward, trying to reach the bush. However, it fell onto the ground, its eyes dull, life robbed from them. Runningblaze heaved a sigh of relief and began licking the blood of his paws. He couldn't help but puffed out his chest, his wide eyes gleaming with pride. He had beaten a fox, and it wouldn't threaten the clan anymore. He inspected the defeated beast curiously, and thought he saw hope in its eyes. Runningblaze laughed to himself, mumbling, "hope? You are dead already."

Runningblaze's ears pricked when he heard the small rustle in the bush, and a fleeting thought worried him: _Is there more foxes?_ He was already worn out and much of his fur torn away, and now there were more foxes for him to fight? He cautiously stepped forward, his whiskers shivering uncontrollably. He stepped over the dead fox, and his confidence built up after hearing no other strange noises. He let his bristling neck fur die down, and gulped down a mouthful of saliva. He approached the bush stealthily, his eyes no longer full of fear, but curiosity. Slowly, but carefully, the tom pushed away the leaves of the bush, revealing three little furballs. _'Are they kits?' _The deputy thought, his nose touching the three bodies. The deputy sniffed in the scents frantically, his eyes filled with worry. Two were cold, and laying motionlessly on the hard ground. Runningblaze bit back a yowl of grief, and his spirit lightened up upon finding the last one still alive. Runningblaze grabbed the kit by its scruff, and settled it on the soft grass outside the bush. Immediately, the kit let out a terrified squeak upon being roughly dropped onto the ground.

_Whose kit is this?_ As Runningblaze flipped the kit to another side in order to reveal its face, realization hit the tom like a bolt of lightning. It's a fox cub! The deputy realized, disgust written all over his face. He turned around, looking at the dead fox's two amber eyes, and they knocked on his conscience. _I killed the mother, and it's my duty to raise the cubs. Oh StarClan, why did I kill her? If only I had known that it just gave birth... But... Who will want to foster a fox? The animal that will threaten other's lives? Should I just leave it here? It was my responsibility to kill the mother fox anyway._ Runningblaze was about to harden his heart and walk off like nothing had happened, and was ready to announce that he, himself had beaten a fox alone, when the remaining fox cub whined. It's whine was soft, but pleading. It's whine pulled Runningblaze's heart back, it made him feel that he ought to take care of it.

Now the sun has risen, it's sun rays landing on the fox cub before him, making it look like a beautiful creature, instead of the one which WindClan always have feared. Runningblaze's heart softened, and he lowered his head, licking the cub affectionately. _Smokefoot just kitted, she will have milk to feed this fox cub. I hope Brackenstar will allow this though. _Runningblaze grabbed the cub with his jaws, and returned, leaving the dead mother fix behind. Before the deputy left, he turned to look at the fox, thinking, _I shouldn't have killed you, I shouldn't have. _This time, he admired the hope in its eyes.

* * *

Runningblaze padded into the camp, the fox cub dangling in his jaws. Many of the warriors took the initiative to go out patrolling the borders and hunting, making Runningblaze's job easier than the other deputies'. Others were laying down, enjoying the warmth of the sun and dozing off. Sandpaw was sharing a squirrel with Thistlepaw, the ginger apprentice occasionally whispered something into her den-mate's ear, and Thistlepaw's eyes were full of admiration. Having known Sandpaw since she was a kit, Runningblaze knew that his niece was boasting again. He shook his head, and entered the big den surrounded by ferns, just on top of the Meetingrock.

"Brackenstar?" The deputy dipped his head respectfully, and found a place to sit after the leader flicked his tail. He slowly placed the fox cub onto the ground, and it let out a soft wail after hitting the ground. The golden-colored leader sat up immediately, eyeing the fox cub suspiciously, his eyes full of guarded curiosity.

"Are you out of your mind? It's a fox cub! Why did you bring it here?" Brackenstar questioned, fuming at his deputy's reckless act. He shifted his paws after a moment of silence, sending the moss flying to a corner of the den. "Why?" He demanded again, looking more furious than before.

Runningblaze just calmly faced his leader, looking straight into his eyes, before replying, "I killed its mother. I have the responsibility to raise it. I failed to notice the mother's fox milk scent, I just charged into battle without thinking. I should have figured out why the mother fox was so aggressive; she wanted to protect her cubs! I have left the body there, and brought the only _alive_ cub here. Please, Brackenstar, let me and Smokefoot raise it into a great warrior."

"No!" Brackenstar was particularly roaring. "You are sending WindClan to its doom if you keep that! What if it harms us? Cats and foxes are destined enemies, it was like that even before we were born! How can a fox live within us? The other clans will think that we are out of our minds! WindClan will be seen as a clan full of _fools_!"

Runningblaze hesitated for awhile, looking lost. He stared at the fox cub for a moment, and as if he found strength in it, he looked up, locking eyes with his leader.

"I will teach it the ways of a cat, and I promise that it will not harm us. If it ever caused an injury on any of my clan mates, I will personally kill him," Runningblaze promised, determination in his eyes. The fox cub laid quietly on the ground, as if knowing that it's life depended on the conversation, and it dare not disturb them with its pitiful whining. "Let me make a change, and prove to others that cats and foxes can be friends."

"It's impossible! Foxes feed on us, they steal our kits, they kill our warriors. We have all the rights to _hate_ and _kill_ them! You are raising a _monster_!" Brackenstar bared his teeth at his deputy. "Now I doubt myself for thinking that you are wise, but your decision in keeping this monster proved otherwise! Foolish cat."

"Well, that thought was planted deep inside your mind since you were young, and I'm going to change it. Trust me, please."

"You are going to disgrace WindClan if you keep that _brat_." Brackenstar growled, inching closer to his deputy, his knuckles rising.

Runningblaze just snorted, stood up and turned around, squeezing out of the den, ignoring his leader's cries of protest.

* * *

**WindClan:**

Leader: Brackenstar (Golden-colored tom with piercing amber eyes)

Deputy: Runningblaze (Silver and white tom with a crooked ear)

Medicine Cat: Dawnberry (Reddish she-cat with white belly and paws)

Warriors:

-Goosefern (Pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes)

-Brightpool (White she-cat with ginger patches)

-Blueflower (Blue-gray she-cat with a slightly crooked tail)

-Tigerstripe (Muscular ginger tom with darker stripes)

-Patchfur (Tortoiseshell she-cat with wide green eyes)

-Flameheart (Flame-colored tom with unusually long claws)

Queens:

-Smokefoot (Gray tabby she-cat with patches of white)

[Mother to Ashkit (Light gray tabby tom) and Silverkit (Silver and white she-kit).]

-Cloudpoppy (Fluffy white she-cat with a long tail)

[Mother to Pebblekit (Small gray she-kit), Whitekit (White she-kit with black paws) and Blizzardkit (Cream-white tom).]

Apprentices:

-Thistlepaw (Pale gray tabby tom with an unruly pelt) Mentor: Patchfur

-Sandpaw (Pale ginger she-cat with emerald green eyes) Mentor: Flameheart

Elders:

-Mousefoot (Striped brown she-cat with white paws and chest)

* * *

**Well, I'm still thinking if the fox cub should be raised under the care of Smokefoot. So what do you all think? Should he be cared by Smokefoot or Cloudpoppy? Or do you want him to be abandoned?**

**Adopted from Kira-QueenOfDarkness. **

**-Stuffed Watermelon**


	2. Redkit

Runningblaze padded out of the den swiftly, heading towards the nursery. The other warriors didn't notice the cub in their deputy's jaws, but still, Runningblaze felt as if eyes were boring into him. He frowned, rolling his eyes side to side, uneasiness spreading within him. He was so afraid, afraid what will happen if his clan mates found out that he had brought a fox cub into WindClan. _What if they have the same reaction as Brackenstar? What if they don't trust me anymore_? The worrying fleeting thought made him regret why he had sympathized the fox cub, and brought it home. _I couldn't abandon it now, can I?_ He quickened his steps, his eyes only set on the nursery entrance. His heart was beating faster when Sandpaw and Thistlepaw padded past the deputy, into the dirt place. Runningblaze heaved a sigh of relief; the two apprentices were too engrossed in their conversation to notice the red fox cub. Runningblaze was still thinking, and his heart suddenly turned as heavy as stones when he reached the nursery entrance, his mate's warm smile greeting him.

* * *

Milk scents wafted in the air, Runningblaze breathed in the fresh air before setting the cub on the floor. "Smokefoot," he gulped, not sure how to tell his mate about fostering the fox cub. "I...I..." Just then, Cloudpoppy lifted her head up, her green eyes scanning her surrounding. "What's that smell?" The white queen asked, disgust in her eyes.

"It's just me," Runningblaze shrugged, turning back to Smokefoot. Smokefoot was studying him, sniffing him, quite sure that there was something wrong with her mate. Runningblaze was thankful that the nursery was made in a big hole in a big oak tree, that way, the nursery wasn't so bright, and it will give Runningblaze sometime to explain everything before Smokefoot discover the fox cub. Not cooperating, the fox cub let out a soft wail, and rolled from side to side. Smokefoot's ears pricked up; the small movement caught her eyes.

"What's that?" Smokefoot whispered, sensing the anxiety rolling off her mate like sea waves. Runningblaze didn't reply, but turned and asked Cloudpoppy, "Will you take care of Silverkit and Ashkit for awhile? Smokefoot and I need to talk." Cloudpoppy nodded her head, using her bushy tail to pull the two kits closer to her. Silverkit and Ashkit grumbled a little, but once milk filled their mouths, they kept quiet, drifting off to sleep once again. Smokefoot got up, waving her tail at Runningblaze.

"Just spit it out, I got kits to take care of!" Smokefoot mewed, irritated at her mate's stuttering. Runningblaze felt the fox cub's heartbeat under his bushy tail. It's a life, it's a life!

"Well," Runningblaze looked around, ensuring that no warriors or apprentices were nearby or will overhear their conversation. "I found a fox cub." He stopped, examining the expression on his mate's face before continuing. Smokefoot showed no sign of shock, but amusement lit up in her deep blue eyes. "I'm not kidding." Runningblaze put on a serious face.

"And you want me to foster it?" Having known Runningblaze for so well, Smokefoot already knew what he was going to say. "It's dangerous, it can hurt Silverkit and Ashkit!" She complained. "And why don't you let Cloudpoppy foster it?"

"It's still so small... It doesn't know how to hurt anyone yet. As long as we teach it the ways of a cat, nothing will happen. Nothing bad will happen. If I tell Cloudpoppy about this, she will scream her head off, I tell you." Runningblaze felt a small hope lighting up within him when Smokefoot laughed. He slowly revealed the fox cub under his tail. He almost leapt in joy when Smokefoot's eyes softened. The gray queen sniffed the fox cub, and it extended its tiny claws, touching Smokefoot's wet nose. Runningblaze felt so happy as he watched the queen studying the cub in great curiosity. _I better leave them alone for awhile._ Runningblaze thought, exiting the camp. Sunlight landed on his pelt, and Runningblaze felt so fortunate to have Smokefoot as his mate.

* * *

"Let all cats four moons and older gather under the Meetingrock for a clan meeting!" Brackenstar leapt swiftly onto the hard rock, his eyes filled with mixed emotions. Runningblaze and Smokefoot pressed their pelts against each other, their neck fur bristling slightly as more and more cats began to congregate under the rock. Brackenstar heaved in a deep breath, before starting his speech. "If you all haven't noticed, there's a fox cub in our camp." He stopped as Goosefern instinctively jumped onto her paws, unsheathing her claws, looking around. "Do not fret. It's just a fox cub, and I have decided to keep it here, raise it into a fine warrior and-"

"And let it kill us off one by one?" Goosefern finished the sentence with a snarl. "Are there bees in your brains, Brackenstar? Do you know what a terrible mistake you have made? Have you thought of how a fox cub can grow into a fierce adult fox, and eventually turn against us? Do you really think that it will be grateful to us for sparing its worthless life? Did someone made you to do so?" Goosefern eyed the deputy suspiciously and finished her last sentence warily.

"Watch what you say!" Runningblaze growled, his claws digging into the rock, making scratch marks. Goosefern snorted, her smug face challenging the deputy.

"I didn't say it was you," the she-cat purred. "Or are you the guilty one?" Runningblaze bared his teeth. he would have jumped down to fight the rude warrior if Smokefoot wasn't there, giving him a don't-you-get-into-more-trouble glance. Runningblaze breathed in deeply, hoping that he would succeed in controlling the fire burning in his stomach. "Well, Brackenstar?"

Brackenstar narrowed his eyes, before stepping forward hesitantly. "It was my idea." Goosefern recoiled in disgust, spitting. She said no more, just sat down, her eyes turning into slits. Runningblaze found himself staring at his leader, bewildered by Brackenstar's answer. "Smokefoot will foster the fox cub, until it becomes an apprentice, it will be known as Redkit, in honor of its bright red fur."

"It has no honor!" Goosefern spat, and cats began to murmur to one another. "And are you serious, Brackenstar?" Goosefern was furious, her fur rising up, making her twice her original size.

"Yes." That was all Brackenstar said before returning to his den, his eyes fixed on the ground. Cats began to crowd around Runningblaze, asking questions about why didn't he stop Brackenstar's impulsiveness, about what does he plan to do with Redkit... Runningblaze looked at the cats in horror, he was at a loss what he should do. Suddenly, Smokefoot called out, loud enough for all cats to hear, "I will tell you all why I have agreed to foster Redkit." Immediately, cats turned towards her, throwing numerous questions at her. Smokefoot winked st her mate, and Runningblaze's paws just carried him out into the forest, guilt stabbing him like millions of daggers. _What if what Goosefern said is true? What if Redkit should not be raised up in WindClan?_

* * *

Runningblaze passed the dense undergrowth, and arrived at the wide moor. Wind ruffled his pelt, and Runningblaze sneezed. He padded towards the highest point of the moor, his thoughts lost in the clouds that were dyed red by the setting sun. A blue bird chirped, flying past the deputy. The bird began flying higher, as if aiming to fly into the clouds. Don't, you can never make it. You are just a tiny blue bird, not an eagle. You can never fly as high as it. The deputy thought, sighing at the bird. Runningblaze stared wide-eyed as it flew higher and higher, into the clouds, turning into a tiny black dot. Just then, he realised with a jolt: I should be like the bird, flying high and free. I shouldn't take others' comments to heart.

For once, his mind wasn't filled with the difficulties the fox cub will be facing, or the decision if he should abandon it anymore. He was thinking about nothing, just about the bright red sun hiding behind the mountains.

* * *

Redkit tried to open his eyes. Everyone else had opened their eyes, and from what the adults say, their eyes were simply beautiful, like a bright moon against the dark sky. Mother wants me to open my eyes. But how? "Open your eyes! Open your eyes!" Ashkit prodded Redkit with his tiny paw. Redkit snorted, kicking his foster brother away in annoyance. Ashkit rolled his eyes before scrambling on top of Redkit, stepping on him. Redkit jumped up suddenly, flinging Ashkit off, laughing as Ashkit landed with a loud thud.

"Redkit!"

_Uh-oh._

"Who told you to kick your brother like that? You are such a mischievous kit!" Smokefoot chided, her tail pulling Ashkit nearer to her.

"What's michevious?" Redkit asked, cocking his head to one side. "And, I didn't bully Ashkit! He kept disturbing me!"

Redkit could feel Smokefoot letting out a deep, long breath that seemed to be filled with desperation. Redkit frowned, his nose sticking into the air. "Mischievous is, someone who is naughty, cheeky and bad. Well, you don't want to be mischievous, do you?" Smokefoot explained slowly, and practiced the pronunciation with Redkit while Ashkit was there giggling uncontrollably. After a few tries, Redkit got the pronunciation correct, and he puffed out his chest in pride. Ashkit laughed even harder at this.

"What's there to be proud of? I knew how to pronounce mischievous since the day I was born!" He sneered, nipping Redkit's left ear. Redkit jerked his head away from Ashkit, unhappiness written all over his face. "Ashkit!" Smokefoot glared at her son. "Redkit just need some help and encouragements!" Ashkit stuck out his tongue, running away.

Redkit didn't say anything, just curling up into a ball, his eyes fixed on the nursery entrance. His eyes widened as the leafs hanging on the nursery entrance rustled. Redkit scrambled to his feet, happiness dancing in his eyes. "Runningblaze!" He shouted, flinging himself on to the large tom and bringing the long fur over his head. Runningblaze let out a deep laugh, pushing the kit aside.

"Kit, let's go to the elders' den, shall we?" Runningblaze looked down at Redkit with his deep blue eyes. Redkit's heart beat faster, and his smile was wiped off his little face, replaced by a small frown. "What's the matter?" Runningblaze asked, his voice calming Redkit down.

"They don't like me at all, father."

"Why, they do like you!" Runningblaze licked Redkit's head, his eyes flashing with mixed emotions. Quickly, he grabbed Redkit by his scruff, heading towards the elder's den, saying, "I will show you. I will."

Mousefoot yawned, her teeth glistening under the sunlight. The old she-cat rolled over onto her back, stretching her stiff paws and closing her eyes, ready for a nap. She got up immediately as Runningblaze entered the den, shaking the leaves. She bit back a spat as she saw Redkit dangling in the deputy's jaws. "Good morning, dears!" She put on a forced smile as she caught Runningblaze's glare.

"Why don't you tell Redkit a story?" Runningblaze suggested, settling himself down beside the elder, their pelts gently brushing against each other. Mousefoot remained silent for awhile, reluctance in her eyes. "Mother, please." Runningblaze whispered, suppressing a growl. He hated how the clan treat Redkit. He's just a harmless fox. The deputy thought.

"Mousefoot, I can help you groom." Redkit stumbled towards the elder, and soon after, he was licking the elder's unkept pelt. Mousefoot jerked away, her eyes wide at the kit. Redkit stood there dumbfounded, embarrassed, not knowing what to do. Runningblaze pushed the elder back to her place, and stared at her.

"Um... Can you help me get mouse bile from Dawnberry? There's some ticks in my pelt," Mousefoot said hurriedly, and Redkit snapped out of his trance, quickly nodding his head. After making sure that the kit was out of earshot, Mousefoot turned back to Runningblaze, nearly shouting, "Sometimes I wonder if you are misusing your power, fancy bringing a fox back here!" Runningblaze looked irritated as he retorted, "Redkit is harmless, why won't you believe me?"

"Redkit is harmless?" Mousefoot mimicked her son's voice. "Don't you disgrace your family! Redkit is just..." Her words were cut off as Runningblaze pushed her over, growling, "mother, please, Redkit is innocent. I have to take care of him. I have to." Mousefoot pushed her son away forcefully, her voice sounding depressed and disappointed as she sighed, "my son, my own son."

Outside, in the thistle bush, a red tail poked out, shivering uncontrollably as the two cats inside continued their heated argument.

* * *

**There, here's chapter two! Sorry for not updating for such a long time! Well, Redkit is a fox, so he will have some difficulty speaking in cat language. And what do you all think of Redkit's character? Do you think that he is caring or is he too sensitive? Remember, do review! **


	3. Silverkit

**Welcome back :)) A _very _**special** character is appearing in this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Is it real? Is it real? Am I really a _disgrace_ to your family?" Redkit asked, his eyes fixed on the moss on the ground. His wide amber eyes were slowly filling with tears, but he carefully ducked his face away, refusing to let the tears roll down his face and let Runningblaze see him cry. Runningblaze slowly wrapped his tail around his kit, his words filled with pity as he tried to explain himself. Runningblaze found himself speechless for awhile, before he squeezed his mind, trying to think of an explanation that wouldn't hurt the kit's feelings.

"Um... You are just...different. Yes, different."

"How different? Different in a bad way, or a good one?" Redkit growled, tearing the moss apart with her tiny claws.

"Good way, of course," Runningblaze mumbled, afraid that Redkit would think of himself as an extra in his family. "Don't think too much about it, Mousefoot is getting old and senile. Most probably she doesn't know what she was talking about earlier." Redkit nodded his head reluctantly, his big head seemed to big for his small body.

"Now, go and play with Silverkit and Ashkit, I'm going on a patrol later," Runningblaze nudged his son. Redkit sprinted towards the two kits bouncing about in front, one crawling on top of the other, while the kit below bared her teeth, looking like a vicious fighter. The two kits broke up once Redkit was near him, and they both stared at Redkit. For a second, there was an awkward silence, before Redkit's cough broke it.

"Can I play with you?" Redkit tucked his paws under his belly.

"But Goosefern told us not to be near you. She told me that you have a _terrible_ disease, and that you will bite me. Getting bitten is very pain, I don't like pain." Ashkit explained, taking a step backwards, keeping a distance from his brother. "So now I will go away, if you don't mind."

"I am not sick, and I don't bite! Goosefern is lying to you, she's _making up lies_." Redkit tried to defend himself, but Ashkit's eyes were full of fear, and he kept shaking his head.

"Goosefern is an honorable senior warrior! Why would she lie to me? Stop making up lies, Redkit," Ashkit retorted, his neck fur bristling. "She is going to be _my_ mentor one day!" With that, the little tom stormed away, unwilling to believe his own brother.

Redkit glanced at Silverkit, and saw her stiffen. After awhile, she shrugged and simply said, "well, I don't believe in what Goosefern said, then maybe I will play with you, Redkit. What do you want to play, Redkit?"

Happiness sparkled in Redkit's eyes as he immediately mewed, "anything!" Silverkit giggled, placing a paw on Redkit's bushy tail.

"Let's play 'catching', then. The first one to touch the other's tail is the winner!" Silverkit suggested, eyeing Redkit's long, bushy tail. "I bet I could easily win you!" Silverkit pounced, her paws landing less than a whisker's length from Redkit's tail. Redkit dashed off, avoiding Silverkit as he inched closer to Silverkit's short, fluffy tail. Silverkit jumped away, and stretched her paws until they touched Redkit's tail, stopping the fox from moving any further.

"Not fair!" Redkit squeaked, his fur fluffing up. "My tail is longer than yours, that's why you won!"

"Are you suggesting that I _didn't_ win it fairly?" Silverkit growled, letting go of Redkit's tail.

Redkit rolled his eyes. "Anything." Silverkit spat and stalked away. Redkit was taken aback, and he stood still, wondering if he had done anything wrong. He didn't expect Silverkit to care so much about winning fairly or not.

* * *

That night Silverkit didn't bother to talk to Redkit anymore, maybe she's still angry at Redkit. What's worse is that Ashkit kept a distance from the red fox, not daring to come any closer in case he gets bitten. Smokefoot was too tired to notice the siblings' strange behavior. She only cared about wrapping her tail around her kits and keeping them safe. Redkit inched closer to Silverkit when he thought his sister was asleep. He felt warmth around his paw for awhile, before Silverkit jerked away. Silverkit growled softly. Redkit felt as if he was slapped right in his cheek, and he put his paw away. Next to Silverkit was Ashkit, but Ashkit has been eying Redkit warily. Ashkit pushed himself nearer to Smokefoot, covering his face with his mother's fur. Smokefoot grunted but did not open her eyes. Redkit snorted and faced the nursery entrance instead, he felt so angry that his siblings ignored him when he had done nothing wrong. Outside, the crickets' music seemed to have gotten louder and the night seemed to be longer than usual.

The air seemed to be colder when Redkit woke up. It was the first time when Redkit had difficulties sleeping. He glanced at Smokefoot and his siblings. Smokefoot's tail was no longer wrapping around him, instead, it was curled neatly around the gray queen. Redkit waddled towards his mother, snuggling with her. Smokefoot coughed and Redkit looked up, wondering if he had woken her up. But Smokefoot continued snoring and breathing peacefully. Redkit scratched himself and put his paw nearer to his sister's. Silverkit slept soundly, and Redkit closed his eyes, feeling loved, the cold wind didn't bother him anymore.

..

"Redkit?" Smokefoot prodded her kit. When Redkit opened his eyes, he felt numbness in his paws.

"What happened?" Redkit shook his paws, yawning. "Why is my paws numb? Why is it so cold?"

"It's snowing, you idiot!" Ashkit squeaked, tumbling in the snow. Silverkit jumped into the snow, disappearing among the soft white snow.

"Come and play!" Silverkit's voice was like melody to Redkit, and Redkit immediately scrambled towards his siblings, glad that the 'war' was over so quickly. Redkit splashed all about, throwing snow at Silverkit and jumping onto Ashkit. "How about we go explore the woods? It will be so fun! There's a lot of things there like bears and tigers, and if we can catch a thrush or something, the whole clan will see us as potential warriors! Maybe Brackenstar will even make one of us his apprentice!"

"Wow, that's way better than playing with these stupid snow that will only hang on your pelts," Ashkit agreed, wriggling his body, trying to get snow out of his pelt. "I'm definitely coming. Redkit, will you join us?"

"Um... Didn't Smokefoot tell us to stay in the nursery?" Redkit murmured, shuffling his paws. He looked down.

"She told us to stay in the nursery, and we stayed in the nursery for so many moons! Moreover, she didn't tell us when can we go out to explore, are we going to stay in the nursery forever?" Ashkit retorted, lifting up a paw. "Come with us, Redkit."

_It wouldn't hurt going out for awhile, right? Perhaps what Silverkit said was true, I can be an apprentice once I prove how brave am I. _Redkit nodded his head eagerly, bouncing towards Ashkit. Ashkit flicked his tail and together, the trio set off into the forest.

In the forest, the canopy had blocked most of the sunlight, thus it was dark inside. When the leaves swayed the raindrops from last night would come dripping down onto the ground. Silverkit wriggled her paw in disgust as she cautiously stepped over the decaying leaves. Ashkit looked around excitedly, sniffing here and sniffing there, his wide eyes scanning all that was around him. Redkit poked the rotting log before him, curious about the white mushrooms growing on it. "I want to go home, these leaf piles are disgusting!" Silverkit spat. "I'm hungry."

"I guess you can eat some of these," Redkit suggested, pointing towards the mushrooms that he had found earlier on with his tail. "They look yummy." Silverkit padded over, licking her lips, her eyes wide in anticipation. Without hesitation, she bit down hard on the mushrooms, and tore them away from the log, munching with satisfaction. She flicked her tail, inviting Ashkit and Redkit to join in too.

"Don't!" An unfamiliar scent hit the the three kits' noses. They spun around, baring their teeth, looking around in fear. Silverkit shivered, while Ashkit's neck fur bristled, giving the animal before them a glare. Redkit continued staring at the red creature, amazed at how similar they looked. The sharp, pointed ears, the fiery red fur they two bore, the long, bushy tail and the pair of sharp fangs. The animal before Redkit bared its fangs, throwing Silverkit onto a patch of soft grass nearby. Ashkit charged at the red fox, offended by its actions, but was pushed away gently. Ashkit continued to growl, trying to scare off the red fox. "The mushrooms kill you!"

"Redkit, help! It's a mad fox, it's a mad fox! It's just yowling before it starts chomping our heads off!" Ashkit wailed, pressing himself nearer to Silverkit. Silverkit's eyes widened in fear, her four paws kicking the earth softly, trying to push herself further from the fox. To them, the fox was yowling with no reason, but to Redkit, what he said interested the little tom. "No, no," Redkit whimpered at his siblings. "he said that the mushrooms are not good." As if that wasn't enough, Redkit added softly, "we will die." Silverkit's breathing went faster as Redkit spoke about death. Her eyes focused on Redkit as she did not dare to look at the fox in his eyes.

The big red fox turned his head, his mouth closed as he stared curiously at Redkit. The fox started making weird noises, those that touched Redkit's heart and were like melody to him. The noises attracted Redkit forward, until the little kit was only whiskers' away from the red fox. Silverkit and Ashkit began whimpering, shocked at what Redkit was doing. "You dumb kit! Go get help! Don't go near him!" The red fox turned around and face the two kits again, before giving them a hostile glare. The two kits immediately quieted down, holding their breaths. "Who you little kit? Your little kit name." The fox whispered.

"Redkit," Redkit answered, putting his paw on the fox's fur. To the other two kits' astonishment, Redkit started making noises similar to what the fox had made earlier. "We so similar. We related." Redkit whispered as the fox's ears twitched. The fox crackled and made a deep voice that sounded like it was laughing too hard. "We, related?" It repeated Redkit's words, seemingly taunting the little kit. "You cat, I fox. We enemies." The fox smiled as it tried to explain. "Now I very hungry. Will not eat you. You special to me." Redkit stood there rooted to the ground as the fox advanced towards his siblings. Ashkit and Silverkit screamed, as if screaming would help to get them out of this predicament.

"Don't."

The fox stopped, turning around. "I very very hungry. Lucky everyone did not. Eat the poison mushrooms. Or else you all. Not good for me."

"She ate some." Redkit flicked his tail, pointing towards Silverkit. Silverkit had her eyes shut tightly as her breathing quickened once again.

"Not good not good." The fox shook its head, sighing before he said, "she will die fast. Need fruit call raspberry. Need some water hemlock. Must have some marigold. Need to have honey. Or else will die. Bye bye dear Redkit. We meet in future." With that, the fox disappeared into the forest, leaving the three kits alone. The leaves rustled and a search patrol, Blueflower, Patchfur and Goosefern emerged through the bushes.

* * *

"You three will be confined to the nursery for a moon. Your apprentice ceremonies will be delayed too." Silverkit and Ashkit sighed, looking at each other with tears in their eyes. Redkit was not listening; he was thinking about their encounter with the fox. The fox was so strange, and it seemed to be so familiar to Redkit.

"Redkit?" Brackenstar mewed, glancing at the little kit. "Are you listening?" Redkit nodded his head immediately, hanging his head low. "You three are lucky that the fox didn't discover you all. It's so dangerous, kits. Think before you act, please. The clan can't afford to lose any more kits, especially in this harsh year." The golden leader continued this "meeting" until Silverkit shivered, her fur getting wet although the sun was so warm. Silverkit collapsed onto the ground, her hind legs kicking madly, her tongue rolled out. Her eyes were turning dull as her flank stopped moving.

"Silverkit!" Smokefoot rushed forward, nosing her daughter in anxiety. Ashkit and Redkit were taken aback, until the medicine cat, Dawnberry arrived, her two eyes filled with concern. She told Runningblaze to usher Smokefoot to the nursery when the gray queen got too agitated, trying to stop Dawnberry from touching her kit. Dawnberry did everything that she could, but Silverkit did not have any reaction to any of the herbs given. The medicine cat was about to give up and feed Silverkit deathberries when Redkit spoke. "Dawnberry, can you get raspberry, water hemlock, marigold and honey? I think I know how to save Silverkit." Desperately, Dawnberry rushed back to the medicine cat's den, searching for the herbs that Redkit mentioned.

Redkit chewed up the herbs with Dawnberry, and mixed them up. Dawnberry shoved the medicine down Silverkit's throat. All the cats held their breath as they focused on the silver-furred kit lying before them. Silverkit coughed suddenly, giving the others a shock as she spat out vomit. The liquid was smelly and brown, and Brackenstar ordered Thistlepaw and Sandpaw to clean the vomit up with some leaves. "Silverkit, are you okay?" Smokefoot covered her kit with licks although Silverkit reeked of vomit. Smokefoot carefully guided her kit into the nursery where Silverkit could get some rest. Meanwhile, Dawnberry and Brackenstar turned to Redkit, giving him approving nods. Redkit puffed out his chest, glad that he could play a part in saving Silverkit. However, he felt guilty as he was the one who suggested Silverkit to eat up the mushrooms. _Lucky there's the fox, or else Silverkit would have died!_ Redkit thought.

"Redkit, how did you know about the herbs?" Dawnberry approached Redkit, her eyes warm. _No, I definitely cannot tell Dawnberry about the fox, Brackenstar will surely send patrols to hunt the fox down. Moreover, they will think of me as a monster if they knew I could understand what the fox was saying. _"Redkit?" Dawnberry nudged the kit, demanding for an answer.

Heaving in a deep breath, Redkit answered, "I just knew it." Dawnberry gave Redkit an astonished look, before she padded away, as if she had accepted the answer. Redkit caught sight of Dawnberry entering Brackenstar's den as he closed his eyes, ready to sleep in his nest.

* * *

**Word count: 2751**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review. :D And why is Dawnberry looking for Brackenstar? Who is this fox? Answers will be revealed next chapter. :)) **

**From this chapter, we can see that Silverkit is very sensitive little girl. :P She just cannot stand people, I mean cats, suspecting her of something she did not do. Ashkit is easily influenced, and if Goosefern told him that Redkit was a monster in disguise, dumb Ashkit would actually believe her! The fox is simple-minded, treating Redkit as _his_ friend. Brackenstar seemed to be too harsh, who wants to have their apprentice ceremony delayed? :( Redkit starts to get mature :P he now knows how to think of the implications and consequences Of his actions and words. His memory is quite good. :)) At least he could remember all the herbs that the fox mentioned. How many of you can remember them? I bet you all have already forgotten all the herbs mentioned by now. :)) **

**QOTD1: Have you guys noticed a strange thing about the fox? What's strange about it? Answer it in your reviews! :)) **

**Hint: Look at how he speaks. **

******QOTD2: Which of the three kits do you like best? Why? **

******-Stuffed Watermelon**


End file.
